


Подарки: подаренные и полученные

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Юури ищет Вольфу подарок





	Подарки: подаренные и полученные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Giving and Recieving of Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416435) by mousapelli. 



– Даже не представляю, что подарить Вольфраму на его столетие, – жалобно проговорил Юури. – Я наверняка его обижу, и он использует меня в качестве пинаты*.  
– Угумх, – проворчал Гвендаль, сосредоточившись на написании важного письма.  
– А в прошлом месяце у Гюнтера был день рождения, – вспомнил Юури. – Гвендаль, что ты ему подарил?  
– Не могу сказать, – отозвался тот.  
– Да ладно тебе, – начал уговаривать его Юури, потом сообразил: – И вообще, как мао, я требую сказать, что ты подарил Гюнтеру на день рождения.  
Перо Гвендаля на секунду замерло, потом он продолжил писать.  
– Радости мужского секса, – спокойно ответил он.  
– Правда? – озадаченно переспросил Юури. – Я и не знал, что тут есть такие книги! Мама подарила мне одну в прошлом году, что вообще-то немного странно, но я решил считать это неудачным приколом... Забавно, насколько наши миры иногда похожи, правда?  
Гвендаль наконец оторвал взгляд от бумаг и недоуменно приподнял бровь:  
– А что, еще и книга такая есть? – спросил он.

**Author's Note:**

> * пината - большая полая игрушка из папье-маше или обёрточной бумаги, внутри которой находятся сладости или мелкие игрушки; чтобы их добыть, детям надо разбить пинату всеми доступными способами, чаще битами.


End file.
